Paper Mario: Rising of the Lights
Paper Mario: Rising of the Lights is a fangame idea being created by GDylan. As such, it has no release dates planned as of yet. Gameplay The gameplay and mechanics are very similar to the first two Paper Mario games. Unlike Super Paper Mario, Rising of the Lights returns the 3D world exploring and RPG-esque battles. However, the game does have moments in which the game acts more like Super Paper Mario. Circus Acts and Special Moves The Paper Abilities from TTYD have been completely removed from the game, but, more like the RPG games, certain tricks can be learned from Cideker as Mario meets him in the game. The first one (Inchworm Travel) has Mario lay on the floor and crawl to reach small places, the second (Crumple Ball) crumples Mario so he is unharmed by getting squashed, but loses moving abilities, and the third trick (Folded Sheet) has Mario glide through the air calmly, like Plane Mode. Another rare yet recurring feature was the Special Moves, which were used by finding 5 (ten in Chapter 1) Attack Pieces. There were 2 Special Moves in the entire game- oneonly available in the prologue against Astrolio worked with Darkario, named Target Jump, and the other in Chapter one to assist defeat in the Elite Bros, named Spin Jump. Background, Midground, and Foreground Like in TTYD, Mario is allowed to travel to the background, albeit slightly different. In order to do so Mario has to be carrying a Magic Potion on the field. and tossing one lets him explore the background. If he wishes to go back he simply enters the door again, and if he wants another one he can easily grab the limitless stock. A new feature though, is traveling to the foreground. This easily lets Mario see what is ahead of him. In order to do so, Mario needs to be carrying a Potion, although rather a blue one and not red. This is actually a limited time thing, and Mario can jump from foreground to mid by entering the door at will. Story Prologue: Destiny Hunting As with all Paper Mario games, the prologue begins with a view of the Super Mario Brother's house. Later, they get a mail call, and Parakarry visits with a junior mailman named Koopai. Luigi then comes out with Mario to recieve some letters, and a mysterious package. As Parakarry and Koopai leave, Mario and Luigi open the package and find their brand new hammers and a letter from Princess Peach. It reads: "Dear Mario," " I'm holding a little party at the castle today, on accomplishment of your recent journeys. After all, we still have over 1 million coins thanks to you and Luigi! Come to the castle, quick. From, Peach"Not wanting to give up the offer, the bros leave and set out for the Mushroom Castle. However, once they make it, they notice a familiar foe just waiting for them-it's none other than the Koopa King himself, Bowser! Peach explained that upon promise Bowser won't kidnap for a while, he can come to as many partys as he pleases. While Luigi and Peach are talking, Mario heads to the tip-top of the castle, back where the entry to the long staircase is, as he remembers something. We then turn to what looks like a sky, and this is Star Road, where many of the stars live. We then notice a mysterious man jumping out of Star Road, and saying how he must play his part in life, and claims to be the "Light Riser" . He then looks at a book, and tells of how he will awaken a legendary monster. The creature then flips through the book, and reads some lines: "The chosen one to awaken the great monster from a century ago should have the 10 Starcycle Shards. Each Starcycle Shard holds a fragment of the monster's power, and when formed into the Starcycle Wand, can break the seal that releases the demon." The creature closes the book, and holds out a brilliant glowing object, which happens to be one Starcycle Shard. Knowing that the fair maiden of a kingdom was holding one, he decides to head out to get the Shard. Just as Mario retrieves what he needed, his old boots, the castle starts shaking, and a shriek can be heard. Mario rushes down to see a blue creature in a torn robe kidnaps the princess. The man reveals himself as Astrolio, the Light Riser, and briefly needs the princess for important matters. Bowser, telling Astrolio that kidnapping Peach is his duty, sends out his newest and most powerful minion, Darkario, to assist Mario in defeating the weird creature. After a long battle, and with the power of the special attack the two heros could use, Mario and Darkario succeed, but Astrolio still manages to get away. With Mario having to get the Princess back, and Bowser just knocking out Mario cause he got too mad that Astrolio got away, just what can happen next? Chapter 1: A Skateboarding Start! Mario wakes up in a weird, foggy place known as Dust Road. Not really knowing where he is or remembering what happened, Mario looks around. He then notices what looked like a destroyed park, and investigates. As he checks, he goes through deja vu as he finds a black chest that pleads to be free. When Mario asks if he had something to do with the Shadow Queen, it states that it was simply a spirit who's body got locked in here, and wants to depart to the afterlife. Mario then sets out to find the key. As he does, he gets knocked out by a group of 3 Goombas, named Spikoom, Goombuss and Goomast. As the two gaze and fear upon their accident, Mario wakes up, which scares them all. As they realize he's okay, they introduce themselves as the Runaway Goombas, the great Goomba Skating Squad. As Mario explains he was looking for a key, Spikoom has a spare one. As the 4 travel to the park, the squad is shocked to notice how their skateboarding alley had been destroyed. As they wonder what happened, Mario opens the chest,, and a Toad spirit comes out, thanking Mario and answering some of his questions. He tells Mario this Astrolio is saying his fate is etched in life, and is somehow connected to a legendary beast from 100 years ago. He also states a suspicious blue man who resembles Mario has been hanging around, and seems a bit odd. Then, the spirit departs. As Mario tells the Goombas he will be leaving, Goombuss decides to stick with Mario to try to learn more about the world, as that is his main goal as a Runaway Goomba. As such, he joins the team. Goombuss, after a little bit of battling, reaches the town closest to Dust Road, Floroak. There, everyone greets Mario, and they tell him of the recent chaos going on. One Koopa states a tribe known as the Elite Bros has found what looks like a Starcycle Shard. Mario remembers Astrolio saying he needed them, and realizes he should collect them. When he asks what else happened, the Koopa says they completely fogged up their prime visitor spot, Fresh Fields, and renamed it Foggy Fields. He also states they have been destroying stuff, like the skateboard park. Goombuss gets mad, as the Elite Bros are none other than his skateboarding rivals. They then head out to Foggy Fields to challenge the Bros. However before they can do so, a strange man in blue stops Mario from moving, and is recognized as Darkario, the minion of Bowser. He states him and Bowser are collecting the Starcycle Shards. The two engage in battle, and Darkario loses. As he flees, he drops an SD Lite Card, a special toy of his that could scan enemies. As Mario and Goombuss enter Foggy Fields, they stumble on an Attack Piece. After they collect all ten, Mario gets the one-time chance to use their other special move, Spin Jump. As Mario and Goombuss delve further into Foggy Fields, they notice four Bros and a group of Shy Guys. The Shy Guys want to play in their home, but the leader of the Bros, having the Starcycle Shard, says they aren't allowed to. As such, the two consult the leader of the Shy Guys. The so called Mega Guy recognizes the two as Mario and Goombuss, and ask what they want. When they tell him they're collecting the Shards, he thinks they want to destroy the world, and he challenges the heros to a battle. However he easily loses. As the two heroes continue on, Mario notices a familiar sight-it was a Hawkmouth. The Hawkmouth welcomes them on their arrival, and states they will have to pass their battle test to find the Elite Bros. Mario and Goombuss accept, and they begin. Upon winning the 5th round of matches, one Hawkmouth says he will fight Mario, so he does, and Mario eventually passes the tests. Upon winning, Mario is warped back to Floroak. Everyone seems to be gone, so Mario investigates, and finds everyone at the back of town, by a strange portal of sorts. The others say it just recently appeared, and Mario thinks it leads to the Elite Bros, so he jumps in. He arrives at Dull Dark Cliffs, where it seems to be hailing heavily. Mario and Goombuss carefully cross and eventually find the Elite Bros. Wanting the Starcycle Shard and getting back at the gang for what they have caused, Goombuss attacks, At first, the bros seem invincible as they can't be hurt because of the Starcycle Shard. Mario then remembers some leftover advice the Hawkmouth told him, and eventually figures out how to hurt the bros, and defeats them, earning the Starcycle Shard of Floroak-Nature Rain. Interludes 1 We see Peach, who is, surprisingly, not locked up in a cage again. She starts exploring around, not really sure where she is, and notices Astrolio holding 2 Starcycle Shards. He tells her that she may leave if she wants to, and he will guide her out. However, Peach refuses and demands what he was holding and what he plans to do with them. He says that will be a story for another day, then takes a device out of his robe. He laughs as he learns Mario had found one Starcycle Shard, but accidentally drops a Starcycle Shard. Frowning over the fact he lost it, he realizes it'd be better if Mario got it cause he needed some time to get groceries. With that, Astrolio leaves, and Peach, not understanding anything, heads back. We then turn to Bowser and Darkario, who are in their castle. Darkario frets to tell Bowser that he lost, but explained he learned of the Starcycle Shards and the power they give. Bowser, not remembering what he promised, says they should go hunting for them. Darkario reminds him of what happened last time, and pulls out something he found on the way to the castle-the Starcycle Shard Astrolio dropped! Bowser congratulates himself, and heads off to do some plotting. More story will be added later as it is confirmed. Battle Systems Battles reappear in the classic format. More info will be added later... Category:Games Category:Fanon Category:Fan Games Category:Paper Mario